


October 28, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos attacked a Metropolis villain....





	October 28, 2003

I never created DC.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell attacked a Metropolis villain after the latter injured his family.

THE END


End file.
